


Defenseless

by Spiralleds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writercon100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds





	Defenseless

"Were we not scheduled to spar?"

"Yes, but first," says John, pulling Teyla onto the couch beside him, "this is a classic."

_Parry! Dodge! Spin! Ha - THRUST!_ Teyla flinches as the the creature smacks its own bill. But by the time Friar uses a dowel against the quarterstaff, unceremoniously dropping Robin, she can't help but laugh. John grins as if she's gifted him with five pounds of his precious coffee.

The cartoon ends and he's on his feet, smiling and extending a hand. "Time to play?"

When they spar, she's nearly flawless. But his boyish charm? Leaves her defenseless.


End file.
